Servant of Evil
by Iin S
Summary: 'Walau seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi, kau tetaplah di sana. Tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu,'/'Jika aku terlahir kembali, kuharap kita...'/"For ES21 Awards: Keep Our Promise."/RnR?


_**Kaitani Riku's POV**__**—**__**6 years old.**_

Langit begitu cerah, aku dan putri Wakana sedang bermain-main di taman. Taman ini dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah. Ada bunga mawar, bunga yang merambat, tulip, edelweiss, dan masih banyak bunga yang lainnya!

Gaun berwarna putih dengan renda hitam milik putri Wakana sangat mewah. Berbeda denganku, yang hanya menggunakan baju rakyat jelata. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak ia datang ke rumahku beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Ia terjatuh dan kakinya terluka. Hahaha! Awal yang aneh, bukan?

Kulihat putri Wakana sibuk mengumpulkan tanaman rambat, bunga-bunga, dan ranting-ranting pohon yang lentur.

Aku hanya bisa mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Riku_-kun_! Sini!" ia memanggilku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Lihat! Ini bagus untukmu, bisa ditaruh di atas kepala. Hihihi …" tangannya yang kecil itu menggenggam sebuah ranting yang dibentuk bulat dihiasi dengan tanaman rambat dan bunga-bunga berwarna putih.

"Ah, terima kasih, Wakana_-oujosama_," aku menerima pemberiannya.

"Tapi, ada satu syarat!" ia menaikkan telunjuknya.

"Apa?" aku bertanya dengan bingung.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, ya?" ia bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi," ungkapku.

Ia tertawa renyah, wajahnya sangat lembut dan membuatku tersenyum juga.

Aku mendengar derap langkah yang melewati jalan setapak di taman ini.

"Woi! Jangan sekali-kali kau menculik Koharu_-oujosama_!" kata seseorang dengan baju kerajaan.

Putri Wakana menoleh dengan mata yang membelalak, tangan besar menarik putri Wakana dengan paksa.

"Kyaaa! Riku_-kun_!" ia menjerit.

Aku 'tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat putri Wakana yang semakin menjauh.

_Tenang saja, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku janji!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Inspiration: Servant of Evil. (Kagamine Len)**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii.**_

_**Title: Servant of Evil.**_

_**Warning: OoC (especially for Wakana and Riku -A-a), Crack pair: RikuWaka, slight SenaSuzu, slight SenaWaka, slight RikuSuzu, typo[s], misstypo, 1**__**st**__** POV (just for opening) + 3**__**rd**__** POV, and many more …**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For Eyeshield 21 Awards: Keep Our Promise.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 years later …<strong>_

Lelaki berambut perak dengan pakaian seorang pelayan 'spesial' meletakkan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran yang terbuat dari ranting dihiasi dengan tanaman rambat dan bunga-bunga yang sudah sangat-sangat layu. Sebuah kenangan yang 'takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Lalu, ia berjalan mengunjungi kamar seorang putri cantik dengan rambut dikuncir _ponytail_ berwarna hitam.

_**Tok … tok … tok …**_

Diketuknya secara perlahan pintu tersebut oleh pemuda bermata _emerald_ ini.

"Koharu_-oujosama_, makanannya sudah siap," ujar pemuda itu.

Pintu terbuka, lalu muncul seorang putri cantik dengan gaun berwarna _peach_ dan sepatu berwarna putih (_high heels_ tentunya) dengan kipas berwarna _soft pink_ dihiasi bulu-bulu berwarna putih pada genggaman tangannya.

Riku bertekuk lutut di hadapan Wakana—memberi hormat, lalu berdiri lagi.

"Riku_-kun_, kau memang pelayanku yang terbaik." Puji Wakana pada Riku.

"Terima kasih, Koharu_-oujosama_," balas Riku.

Wakana berjalan menuruni tangga dengan kipas yang ia genggam—entah untuk apa.

Riku mengikutinya dari belakang, ketika mereka sampai pada meja makan, Riku mulai membuka makanan Wakana.

Wakana hanya mengambil makanan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Di meja berbentuk oval yang seharusnya didiami oleh satu keluarga, namun Wakana hanya makan sendirian.

Ia sudah lama ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Riku hanya berdiri melihat Wakana menghabiskan makanannya. Riku tahu, Wakana sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Wakana tidak ingat siapa Riku yang sebenarnya.

"Riku_-kun_ … ada sebuah kerajaan yang ingin menghancurkan kerajaan kita karena membenciku. Kau harus membunuh pemimpin mereka, oke?" Wakana angkat bicara ditengah-tengah acara makannya.

Riku mengangguk, "Siapa pemimpinnya?"

"Aku belum tau. Jangan balik bertanya padaku," elak Wakana.

Riku menghembuskan napasnya lalu memaksakan senyuman. Melihat senyum Riku, Wakana balas tersenyum manis. Perasaan janggal menjalari pikiran Riku.

'_Walau seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi, kau tetaplah di sana. Tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu,'_ ungkap Riku dalam hatinya.

+_Servant of Evil_+

Pada siang hari, Wakana mendatangi kamar Riku. Sudah sebuah kebiasaan ia mendatangi kamar milik Riku untuk mengajak Riku berjalan-jalan di taman istana. Pasti Riku akan menerima ajakan itu dengan senang hati.

Wakana berjalan menuju tempat tidur milik Riku, lalu duduk di sana.

"_Ne_, Riku_-kun_! Jalan-jalan ke taman, yuk!" pinta Wakana.

Riku meletakkan pena-nya (yang terbuat dari sehelai bulu) di samping tinta hitam. Ia memiliki hobi untuk menulis tentang hal-hal kerajaan yang kurang agar segera dibeli atau dibuat.

"Tentu saja," Riku bangkit dari duduknya lalu memberikan tangannya pada Wakana, "ayo."

"I-iya," lalu mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di taman sekitar istananya.

Terdapat banyak sekali pohon di sekeliling mereka. Daun yang berwarna hijau, rumput yang melambai-lambai, dan kelopak bunga yang berterbangan menjadi pemandangan mereka.

Dinding-dinding yang mengelilingi istana yang merupakan perbatasan antara taman istana dengan daerah rakyat jelata menjulang tinggi. Terdapat jendela yang membuat kita bisa melihat kondisi di luar.

Terlihat seorang putri cantik dengan warna rambut _dark blue_ bersama seorang pangeran berambut coklat sedang membagi-bagikan surat kepada penduduk desa.

Wajah Riku kontan memerah melihat putri berambut _dark blue_ itu. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

Riku tersenyum kecil memandangi gadis berambut biru itu.

"Taki Suzuna. Itu namanya. Dia yang harus kau bunuh, Riku_-kun_," perkataan Wakana membuat Riku merinding.

Pupil matanya mengecil saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia harus membunuh yang disukainya.

Wakana menggenggam erat kipas yang ia bawa, air mata menggenangi matanya.

Riku terkejut, apakah ia akan melanggar janjinya atau membunuh seseorang yang ia cintai?

"Baiklah, Koharu_-oujosama_."

Namun, mengapa hatinya bergejolak?

+_Servant of Evil_+

Riku menyembunyikan pedang di balik jubahnya. Ia menggunakan jubah yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berlari menggunakan kaki cepatnya menuju penginapan tempat putri dengan rambut _dark blue_ itu tinggal.

Ia sudah sampai, tinggal memasuki rumah kecil ini lalu menancapkan pedang miliknya pada gadis 'tak berdosa itu.

_**Cklek …**_

Suara pintu itu terbuka, ia melihat gadis itu sedang membaca sesuatu di tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Riku menerjangnya lalu menancapkan pedang itu pada sang gadis.

Riku meninggalkan huruf 'KLS'**[1]** pada telapak tangan korbannya. Kertas yang digenggam gadis tadi tanpa sengaja diinjak oleh Riku. Riku membacanya. Itu surat dari Wakana untuk pangeran … _Sena_?

Riku membacanya. Matanya terbelalak ketika menemukan tulisan, 'Aku mencintaimu, Sena_-kun_. Tapi kamu malah memilih untuk menikah dengan Suzuna?'

Air mata membanjiri wajah Riku. Ia tidak menyangka pada akhirnya membunuh Suzuna demi Wakana yang mencintai Sena.

Kini ia bertanya, kenapa air matanya bahkan sulit untuk berhenti?

Sebuah nasib yang tragis, eh?

+_Servant of Evil_+

Riku dan Wakana kembali mengunjungi taman istana sehari setelah kejadian tragis itu—Riku membunuh Suzuna.

Terdapat sebuah bukit kecil yang ditumbuhi sangat banyak rumput ilalang. Riku dan Wakana berjalan menuju puncaknya. Wakana merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan itu lalu memejamkan matanya.

Merasakan belaian angin yang membawanya ke alam mimpi. Gaun panjangnya yang berwarna putih berkibar dan bergelombang.

Riku duduk di sampingnya lalu menggenggam tangan milik Wakana.

Wakana membuka matanya untuk melihat Riku. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Makanan untuk hari ini adalah sushi dengan tempura, Koharu-_oujosama_," ujar Riku dengan santai dan wajah angkuhnya.

Poni berwarna peraknya melambai tertiup angin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan. Wajah milik Wakana memerah, lalu ia tertawa untuk menghilangkan warna merah pada wajahnya.

Ia tertawa seakan ia tidak memiliki dosa, seakan-akan tidak ada kejadian apa-apa kemarin.

Riku kembali menatap wajah Wakana yang sedang tertawa, membuat Riku tersenyum juga.

Sejenak, mereka bisa berdekatan dan merasakan kedamaian.

+_Servant of Evil_+

Sena berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah beberapa hari berpulang sejenak menuju istananya karena terdapat urusan dengan Kerajaan Musik milik pangeran Akaba.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan perasaan buruk dan gelisah.

'_Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres,'_ batinnya.

Tangannya meraih knop pintu lalu membukanya. Terdapat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Suzuna tergeletak dengan darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya. Namun darah tersebut sudah membeku dan tubuh Suzuna sudah berwarna biru pucat. Sena segera mendekati tubuh Suzuna, lalu melihat tulisan pada telapak tangan Suzuna.

**KLS …**

Sena teringat akan surat yang dibuat oleh Wakana. Jangan-jangan … maksudnya adalah _**Koharu Love Sena**_?

Mungkin menurut beberapa orang, Sena terlalu narsis, tetapi pikiran Sena yang kalut hanya dapat menuduh Wakana.

Sena menggenggam tangan Suzuna lalu berkata, "Aku akan membunuh pembunuhmu, Suzuna. Aku janji."

Lalu kecupan ringan ia layangkan pada tangan sang gadis.

Sena menuliskan surat untuk kerajaan milik Suzuna dan milik Akaba. Mereka akan berkolaborasi untuk menyerang kerajaan milik Wakana.

Tiga kerajaan melawan satu kerajaan.

+_Servant of Evil_+

Riku berlari mencari Wakana yang berada di kamarnya. Wajahnya sangat panik dan pikirannya bercampur aduk.

"Koharu_-oujosama_! Kerajaan milik Sena_-oujisama_, Suzuna_-oujosama_, dan Hayato_-oujisama_ menyerang kerajaan kita!" ujar Riku.

Wakana yang tadi membelakangi Riku berbalik untuk menghadap pada Riku. Tangannya menggenggam kipas berwarna hitam. Gaunnya yang berwarna biru muda dengan renda biru tua turut berputar mengikuti gestur tubuh Wakana.

"Bagaimana ini …" gumam Wakana dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Riku menoleh ke arah jendela untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Terdapat tiang dengan pisau tajam yang menjulang tinggi. Hukum pemenggalan kepala.

Riku menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wakana akan dipenggal, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Wakana melirik sekilas ke arah pandangan Riku lalu melihat tiang berisikan pisau yang berkilat tajam.

Bibir Wakana bergetar, "Ini dia. Akhir dari segalanya—untukku."

Riku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Wakana. Namun ia menampakkan wajah datar. Berpikir … ia berpikir untuk menemukan jalan keluar yang harus ia tempuh untuk menyelamatkan Wakana.

Riku menarik tangan Wakana menuju kamarnya. Wakana hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Riku mengambil sepotong baju pelayan lalu memberikannya pada Wakana. Juga sebuah jubah berwarna abu-abu. Riku menggapai tinta berwarna hitam di sebelah pena dari bulu, lalu menyiramkan semua isi tinta tersebut pada rambutnya.

Rambut Riku berubah warna menjadi hitam dan rambut yang basah itu merunduk. Tidak _spiky_ lagi. Ia mengikat rambutnya bergaya _ponytail_ layaknya Wakana, lalu menata poninya.

Riku melirik Wakana yang masih terdiam mematung.

"Koharu_-oujosama_, pakai saja baju itu. Lalu pergilah mengedap-edap dari sini, jangan sampai ketahuan, ya," saran Riku pada Wakana.

Hening sejenak, Wakana mulai membuka mulut, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Riku meraih baju milik Wakana yang sebelumnya ia ambil di kamar gadis manis itu.

"… Aku akan melindungimu, Koharu_-oujosama_. Walau aku mengorbankan nyawaku. Jadi, tetaplah tersenyum seperti biasa. Tenang saja, kau tutupi saja bagian rambutmu dengan jubah itu. Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui kalau itu adalah kau. Ingat janjiku, 'kan, Koharu_-oujosama_?" kata Riku lalu menggunakan gaun Wakana.

"Ri-Riku_-kun_ …" gumam Wakana.

Riku mendekat lalu menyibakkan poni milik Wakana.

"Aku pergi dulu, Koharu_-oujosama. Aku mencintaimu_," lalu sebuah kecupan ringan ia tinggalkan pada kening Wakana.

Wakana mematung.

Riku berjalan menjauh, lalu sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan terpajang di wajahnya

"Ri-RIKU!" pekik Wakana ketika ia melihat punggung Riku kian menjauh lalu menghilang.

Riku melangkah keluar meninggalkan Wakana sendirian.

Manik milik Wakana bergerak liar meniti kamar milik Riku. Ia melihat ada sebuah lingkaran yang terbuat dari ranting-ranting lentur dan dihiasi oleh tanaman-tanaman yang pasti sudah tua.

Mata Wakana membulat lalu pupilnya mengecil. Ia mengingat banyak kejadian di masa kecilnya. Di mana ada dia dan Riku.

Riku yang tertawa, Riku yang tersenyum lebar, Riku yang _cool_, Riku yang menolongnya, Riku yang berlumuran darah sehabis membunuh orang-orang yang dibenci oleh dia sendiri, dan Riku yang berjanji padanya. Ia baru mengingat siapa Riku yang sebenarnya.

Betapa bodohnya dia …

Air matanya kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, menuju pipi, lalu berakhir pada dagunya.

Wakana berlari keluar mencari Riku dengan jubah yang masih bersarang di kepalanya.

+_Servant of Evil_+

Tangan Riku diikat di belakang punggungnya, ia dituntun menuju sebuah tempat pemenggalan.

Riku berjalan dengan sangat perlahan.

Sedangkan Wakana mengedap-edap di antara sekumpulan orang-orang yang ingin melihat 'putri' mereka dipenggal.

Bunyi lonceng menggema, mengumumkan perjuangan akhir dari riwayat milik 'sang putri'.

Riku menengadahkan kepalanya—menatap langit biru dengan awan yang berjalan beriringan.

'_Walaupun seluruh dunia membencimu, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melindungimu. Jadi, kau diam di sana, dan tersenyumlah.'_

Riku bergumam dalam hatinya, manik emerald miliknya tertutup oleh poni milik Riku yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai Wakana.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kayu pemenggalan, juga kedua tangannya. Lalu ia dikunci agar tidak bisa kabur.

Riku tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya saat melihat langit. Berakhir sudah pengabdiannya pada Wakana. Seseorang yang ia cintai dan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"RIKUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pisau dijatuhkan, pekikan milik Wakana memenuhi pendengaran Riku.

_**CRING!**_

_**CRAK!**_

Wakana menangis dan tatapannya terpaku pada tubuh Riku yang sudah kehilangan kepalanya.

Ia melihat senyum terakhir yang diberikan Riku untuknya. Ia melihatnya lalu tersenyum miris.

Air mata 'tak henti-hentinya mengaliri pipi gadis itu.

Semua rakyat bersorak-sorai. Sena, Akaba, dan rakyat milik Suzuna merasa puas karena Wakana sudah mati. Namun, itu yang berada dalam pikiran mereka.

Semua orang tersenyum puas, lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Keadaan makin sepi, segalanya sudah lenyap.

"RIKUUUUUUU!" teriak Wakana lalu berlutut. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol dengan surat yang berada di dalamnya. Tangannya yang bergetar menggenggam botol itu.

Wakana mendengar bisikan saat angin berhembus.

'_Jika aku terlahir kembali, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Koharu_-oujosama_ …'_

+_Servant of Evil__—__**Owari**_+

**[1]**: Sebenarnya Kaitani Love Suzuna. Tapi Sena aja yang kepedean xP #dikemplangSena.

Untuk yang _review _ di fic Iin yang "World is Mine" udah dibalas via pm. Liat aja deh yang review siapa aja xP #shot

Review, please? :3


End file.
